Slipping Away from My Finger
by novala
Summary: They call it the Wedding of the Year.Then she realizes that, he's just not for her.R&R::


(A/N; OMG!! Felt so good to be back,dani! this one is my first established ParaKiss fic. Enjoy, dozo.)

* * *

**Slipping Away from My Fingers**

They call it "The Wedding of The Year". The preparation was extravagant; tons of exclusive African orchids and exotic blue tiger lily were arranged to form a fairy-tale like dais and the hall; it was as if the hall was made from happily-ever-after-land. The private island where the even was held is a present from the gentleman to the lady. Over 70 chefs hassled through the vast kitchen, preparing a sumptuous feast for over 500 relatives and guests. The news had spread out thoroughly throughout the nation. The two of them are flawless; the Lady is a famous supermodel, and the gentleman is the hottest doctor around.

All of the chaotic event can be witnessed from the bridal chamber. A number of guests had already arrived, all holding an exclusive black and gold invitation card. The bridegroom too, is clad in the same colors of it; gold line tuxedo and a pair of custom-made black leather shoes. He smiled at his own reflection in the mirror. Soon, he thought.

And there's the extravagant preparation, and the King of the Day himself. So...where is the Queen?

* * *

(**2500 Miles Away**)

All heads turned as the lady walked past them. Tall and exotic looking, one could easily tell that she belongs to the huge Louis Vuitton billboard. Clad in a flowing Chanel dress, Dior shoes, Salvatore Feragamo clutch and D&G sunnies, it was hard not to notice her, unless one is blind. The air that revolves around her is luring. On her right arm are shopping bags from various branded shops, several which she had worked with and on her left arm, minus the arm candy, is a handsome blue-haired young man, obviously came from the same sandbox as her as well. They entered Starbucks together, laughing gaily. He ordered a simple latte and she a black coffee. In Yukari's mind, she thinks of Tokumori.

'We're being mean,' she started. George looking at her, intently sipping his latte.

'You're being mean. I'm not,' he replied. Yukari sighed. She looked through the tinted glass of the cafe; gloomy.

'It's today, isn't it?'

George nodded, studying Yukari's face.

'I felt sorry for him,' he replied.

'Why should you?'

'You know you should be there by...now?'

'About'

'You do realize the consequences, no?'

'Might. The box should arrive by now'

'A gift from the bride to the bridegroom?'

Yukari looked away from the eyes she had been staring for too long time. When she found her voice back, her eyes began to form ponds of pearly tears.

'It's...it's what i chose, George. I can't just change my mind as if I'm applying my make-up'

He took her hands, gently massaging.

'I know...and I guess I'm the one to be blamed'

'Why is that?' she wondered loud.

'Because I taught yu that', a warm smile carved on his face. She nodded, letting the rivulets of water flowimg free. After a while, a voice spoke.

'Shall we have the house special?'

Yukari lifted her face; the rivulets have dried.

* * *

Tokumori knew this all along. It's already noon; the guests had come but still, no sign of the bride. The thundering knocks almost brought the door down. Tokumori opened the door calmly, half expecting a frantic Mdm Hayasaka outside, who had actually gone out of her mind. A couple of maid supported her, afraid that she would faint. As mdm Hayasaka frantically shot him the WH questions, a concierge came in, carrying a beautiful carved box made from ivory African elephant tusks.

'A gift for you, Master'

Mdm Hayasaka was surprised to see Tokumori's reaction. he was smiling as if nothing bad happened. It was until when she peeked inside the box that she screamed before fainted; a long, slender finger with a diamond and ruby encrusted ring still attached to it. Underneath the neatly wrapped finger was a length of lacy handkerchief with _their_ initials. Stacked neatly under the handkerchief was a set of Yukari's photographs, looking breathtakingly beautiful, almost like a flame goddess in the elegant magenta dress alongside...Koizumi George. He studied the date behind the polaroids; just a week before today. A fresh, new set of wedding photographs, and he was the first one to set eye on them; how _lucky_. He studied the photographs closer; Yukari's left hand is missing a finger.

He sautered casually towards the foyer that overlooked the whole hall. The guests clapped their hands, assuming that the event was about to start. He took a deep breath and in one swift movement flung all the pictures over the foyer.

Slowly, he whispered;

'Omedetto, liebchen'

**OWARI **

* * *

(A/N; comments are like always, welcomed. yoroshiku, dani!)


End file.
